New Year's Eve
Word of the Day 2004 New Year's Eve was the Word of the Day on December 31, 2004. This definition was submitted by j-hi on January 7, 2004. ;Definition :A night when groups of adults get drunk and use explosives when intoxicated. In some cultures they melt metal objects to artefacts. ;Example(s) :The dog was scared of the noises on new year's eve. 2008 New Year's Eve was the Word of the Day on December 31, 2008. This definition was submitted by AlexIsIll on January 9, 2004. ;Definition :The one night of the year when getting drunk and making a fool of yourself is not optional, but in fact mandatory. ;Example(s) :Sara displayed her exemplary discretion by making out with a mere 15 guys at the frat party on new year's eve. Other Definitions :The night before the first hangover of a new calendar year. :One is feeling rather queasy: it was New Year's Eve last night. :As good a time as any to go to jail. :"What are you in for?" :"New years eve." :"Oh" :The day before the new year. No one really gives two shits about it being a new year, but it's a good excuse to get pissed/laid so who's complaining. :"Happy New Year fuckers!" :A night when groups of adults get drunk and use explosives when intoxicated. In some cultures they melt metal objects to artefacts. :The dog was scared of the noises on new year's eve. :The one night of the year when getting drunk and making a fool of yourself is not optional, but in fact mandatory. :Sara displayed her exemplary discretion by making out with a mere 15 guys at the frat party on new year's eve. :a time to get drunk and laid and not remember what happened afterwards :its january 1......... wtf happened to december 31....... and why does my ass hurt?' :1) The eve/night of December 31st, in which many people celebrate by counting down the hours untill January 1st. :2) A good excuse for and . :3) A time to contemplate the age of :New Year's Eve was nothing but a hang-over waiting to happen! :The best excuse to get drunk and throw the biggest party of the year. It's not so much the fact that it's a new year that's so exciting, but the fact that you're going to go to a party. :Billy: Holy shit it's new years eve. Do you know what that means? :Bob: Umm, tomorrow is a new year? :Billy: No numb nuts, its time to party! :When millions of amatuers get over excited about thier first beer and believe, "how you spend new years is how you spend the rest of the year." Undoubtedly their high hopes come crashing down like a firey drama filled meteor where crying, puking and fighting are all commonplace. :"Man remind me never to go out on New Year's Eve again." - Random Dude at 2:00am :The peak time of year to observe drunken girl on girl kissing! :Dude, Jen and Tracy are totally going new year's eve on each other! :The last night of the year in which noone really gives much of a shit about, but almost everyone uses the day as an excuse and tries to get totally wasted and/or laid. :Hey, its what i plan to do! :A popular day for skyrocketing suicide rates, which are usually on holidays where people are alone and depressed. This day is a popular one. :I had planned not to go to any parties new year's eve night to make plans to go up to that tower block and jump off. :when everyone gets drunk and parties all night. and when its midnight we all scream happy new year!! :wow im soo happy it was only 1 minuete ago it was 2003 and 1 minuete later its 2004 :The last day of the year, December 31. The day before the new year, therefore New Year's Eve. :Hooray, it's New Year's Eve. :It's a brgreat excuses to get very adruck and rithe defintionas on Rurban Diciontsary!! Eye rottttttttee thisa defintinog ong tnew yeras eve's and i well can cguanranteed it git gbalot of vthe votes fov r the best one :DAmnht I can'ta type one new year's eve! :Dec. 31st, the day before Jan. 1st. On that night you are supposed to get drunker than you have the whole year, in order to usher it out for the next year of drinking. :If you don't get fucked up on new year's eve, Ima kill you. :amateur night :self explanatory :New year's eve means an overdose of glow sticks :new yaer's eve: when guys get drunk and forget how metrosexual they look...espicially when wearing glowing mouse ears.Ah the simple joy of new year's eve. :a. A celebration that takes place every December 31 to celebrate the beginning of a new year. :"This December 31st, we're celebrating New Years Eve!" :The night everyone has a party, and counts down to the new year coming. :We're having a huge party new years eve.. :day before the first day of january of the next year - december 31, where people get drunk, wasted, have sex and all that fun :on december 31, 2003 i got wasted and laid :the night before the next year :december 31st :A Pathetic day in the calander year. Its just a pathetic retarded exuse for young people to get totally pissed then have sex and get dumped the following morning/afternoon how lame can it get? also whats the point of it? its just another boring day ending and another boring day in the life starting. :ROB: Hey NYE was last night i got so drunk and i got with this chick, fucked her and she dumped me this afternoon cos she claimed she didnt remember getting with me, gutted man. :ME: yes...I feel for you bro about that chick but your point being bro.... :ROB: C'mon man its New Years show some spirit. :ME: New Year sis just a crossover of another boring day in the life to another boring day in the life, heck, i may as well celebrat ethe crossover of June 16/17, Like that crossover December 31/January 1 is just another day, like the worlds gunna end, yeh right bruvva. :ROB: you get drunker than drunk on that day. :ME: I can get drunker than drunk on any ol day of the year, even September 3. New Years is no big deal man, Listent o paul McCartney and wings...Its just another day. :The 365th (366th in leap years) day of the year, also the last, New Year's Eve is generally considered a day to: :- party and countdown with others :- watch the celebrations at midnight :We had a HUGE party on New Year's Eve and we celebrated like mad. :a night where everyone lights bonfires and gets drunk! :So are we gonna go bum hopping to get the liquor for new year's eve? :An excuse to go out and party all nite long and hit as many bitches as you can :fgse ewew wewe :The best time ever to make out. :They made out of New Year's Eve N N N N